The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists
The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists is a 1996 direct-to-video animated adventure musical film directed by Roy Allen Smith. This is the fourth The Land Before Time sequel directed by Smith and the last to feature any of the original voice cast. This also marked the first animated film that Award-winning cartoonist Roque Ballesteros worked on. Plot Littlefoot notices a longneck herd entering Great Valley and informs his grandparents, who tell him that the longnecks are their cousins and that they must go and greet them. As the Old One, the leader of the herd, tells the residents of the Great Valley that her herd has been migratory since a heavy rain period turned their old home into a marshland called The Land of Mists and became the home of many dangerous creatures, Littlefoot meets a longneck girl named Ali, and invites her to play. He introduces her to his friends, but as she is not used to associating with diverse species, she is afraid of them. Meanwhile, Grandpa falls ill and the Old One notes that the illness is lethal and that no dinosaurs recover from it unless they eat the petals of the Night Flower, a flower which can only be found in the Land of Mists. Then she says that sicks dinosaurs eat them and are cured... if they eat them in time. Though Littlefoot is warned that the Land of Mists is too dangerous, he feels determined to save his grandfather and asks Ali to take him there. She agrees on the condition that Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike don't come; they will slow them down. As the two of them make their way, they pass through a cave and sudden earthshake causes stalagmites and stalactites to crash down, separating them. Ali decides the others will have to help her free Littlefoot and runs off to get them. Littlefoot, in the meantime, tries to find a way out and meets an old Archelon named Archie, who offers to help him dig through the rocks. They are interrupted by a sightless sharptooth belly-dragger named Dil and a sharp beak named Ichy, who have their minds set to eat them, with Ichy acting as Dil's eyes. While Ichy and Dil give Archie and Littlefoot chase, Ali and the others dig at the wall from the other side. Ichy and Dil trap Littlefoot in a small area in a cave. Frightened, Littlefoot presses himself against the wall, shivering with fear as Dil prepares to eat him, but Archie comes in and saves Littlefoot from them. After Cera, who initially refused to join out of spite for Ali, joins them, they are able to free Littlefoot and Archie, knocking Ichy and Dil out in the process. Littlefoot explains to them what happened and the night flower is mentioned. Archie shows them a way to the Land of Mists and gives them a reminder to stay close together for defense. In the Land of Mists, Cera becomes separated from the group, who seek help from a mammal Ducky names Tickles (for his fur) to find her. Cera falls into a river and is soon pursued by Ichy and Dil. Ali saves Cera and distracts the predators, after which Cera softens towards Ali and Ali explains her prejudiced behavior. When the seven stop for the night, they find that they are in a field of Night Flower and quickly stock up on them. As they make their way home, Dil and Ichy attack them one more time. During the chase, Ducky falls into a river while retrieving a night flower that fell off, and Spike calls out her name, a surprise to all, since Spike had never spoken before, while Petrie rescues her from the predators. Ichy and Dil get into an argument when Dil mistakes Ichy for Ducky, and tries to eat him. After which they dismiss each other, Dil flings Ichy off, but soon calls for him when a Hydrotherosaurus arrives to save the kids by giving Dil chase. Meanwhile, the children say goodbye to Tickles, and head home. They give Grandpa Longneck the blossoms, and he gets better upon eating them. Ali's herd then leaves (but not before trying to convince Spike to say goodbye, which he doesn't, as he's simply too interested in consuming his leafy meal). The narrator concludes that Littlefoot and the others will indeed meet Ali again one day. Voice cast * Scott McAfee as Littlefoot * Candace Hutson as Cera * Heather Hogan as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie and Ichy * Rob Paulsen as Spike * Juliana Hansen as Ali * Tress MacNeille as Ali's mother and Dil * Linda Gary as Grandma Longneck * Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck * Charles Durning as Archie * Carol Bruce as Old One * Frank Welker as Tickles * John Ingle as Narrator Songs * Grandma's Lullaby (performed by Linda Gary) * Who Needs You? (performed by Jeff Bennett and Tress MacNeille) * It Takes All Sorts (performed by Juliana Hansen, Scott McAfee, Candace Hutson, Jeff Bennett and Heather Hogan) * If We Hold On Together instrumental International releases For information about international dubs and releases, The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists/International. Category:1996 films Category:1990s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by Roy Allen Smith Category:Films produced by Zahra Dowlatabadi Category:Films produced by Nelson Shin Category:Films directed by Roy Allen Smith Category:Film scores by Michael Tavera Category:Film scores by James Horner Category:American sequel films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Half-Disney Television Animation Category:Non-Disney animated films Category:Universal Studios Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Universal Cartoon Studios